There has been known a dummy tape housed in a rotary connector. Patent Document 1 discloses this type of dummy tape. In Patent Document 1, a plurality of dummy tapes are housed along with a plurality of flat cables in an annular space formed by an inner cylindrical body and an outer cylindrical body disposed around the same axis and capable of relative rotation, and are wound a predetermined number of times along an outer surface of the inner cylindrical body, made to turn 180 degrees, and then wound a predetermined number of times in a direction opposite to that of the inner side along an inner surface of the outer cylindrical body. Furthermore, in Patent Document 1, both ends of each of the flat cables are electrically connected and fixed to terminals respectively provided to the inner cylindrical body and the outer cylindrical body.